cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Harold/Relationships
The relationships of Harold in the Nature Dragon franchise. Family Blue and Scarface Blue and Scarface are Harold's younger brothers. Since they were cubs, the Lion Brothers had a close and loving bond with each other. Even when they reached adulthood and became parents and husbands for their respective families, they maintained a close bond with each other. Whenever their family or friend is in danger, the Lion Brothers jump into action and work together as a team. Cindy Cindy is Harold's wife and lover. Harold fell in love with Cindy after she was saved from Terry. The two ended up getting married and became the crowned monarchs of the kingdom. They also became the loving parents of Toby, the prince and future king of Africa. Cindy is always there to give her husband, a word of advice when he's dealing with the struggles with ruling a kingdom. Harold's love and affections for Cindy proves to be one of the lion's strength as her soft and tender voice encourages him to rule the kingdom with a gentle personality rather than with a strict personality. Toby Toby is Harold's only son. Ever since his birth, Harold has been dreaming to see him assume his role as king when he enters adulthood. Harold loves his son and does everything to protect him as he's one of Blackeye's targets. As 1st in line to rule Africa, Harold poses as a wise albeit strict mentor, educating his son about everything there is to know about the wonders and even the dangers of the jungle. Harold's occasional stubbornness and temper towards Toby is only out of an intense love for his son and how he wants his son to be successful, noble, and an all-mighty king. Harold has learned how his temper can lead his son to disobeying his orders and inadvertently put himself in danger. All-in-all, Harold and Toby have a loving father-and-son bond and are always willing to put aside their anger towards each other and forgive each others, thus strengthening their relationship. Friends and Allies Hugo Hugo is Harold's best friend. Despite pouncing and nearly scaring the latter half to death, Harold was able to give Hugo, a proper introduction. After learning that they are from Africa, Hugo vow to get the Lion Brothers back home despite the danger. Harold appreciated Hugo's kindness. He is shown to feel sympathy for the Nature Dragon and his tragic past. Along with his brothers, he jumped in to rescue Hugo when the fur collectors were close to killing him. Afterwards, before departing Portland, Harold and Hugo shared a hug and said that he'll miss him. Following the events of the adventure, Harold shows up to the Nature Dragon's Castle with his family as a way to say thank you for bringing the Lion Brothers back to the kingdom. In the cartoon series, Hugo is able to support Harold as he goes through the struggles of ruling a kingdom as the latter is able to relate. Melody, Jacques and Crazy Harold was disdainful and disrespectful towards the hyenas as he believed that they evil just like Terry and his ravenous gang. As the episode progressed, Harold began to accept the laughing trio as he learned that they wish for a better life in the kingdom. After they helped the Lion Brothers escaped the Hyena Lands, Harold returns the favor by saving them from Terry's attack. Afterwards, Harold allows the hyenas to move into the castle as castle servants. Enemies Blackeye Blackeye is Harold's rival and archenemy Blackeye used to work in the African Castle as Harold's royal advisor but unbeknownst to the king, Blackeye was bitterly jealous of Harold for being the most powerful lion in the kingdom. This led Blackeye to drain souls from African animals in order to gain power to claim the kingdom. Harold eventually discovered Blackeye's treachery. Instead of having him arrested, he was banished from the kingdom. Harold thought that with Blackeye banished from the kingdom would be over but was wrong as Blackeye began to use his dark magic to dominate the kingdom Blackeye's actions, jealousy of Harold has made the Lion King's most hated enemy. Terry Terry is one of Harold's deadliest enemies. As Africa's most dangerous criminal, Harold does everything within his power to keep the ravenous hyena out of his kingdom and keep his family in safety. Harold continued to keep Terry and his gang out of the kingdom up until his death. Category:Relationships